


Inevitable

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Rick Grimes, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Plot, Top Shane Walsh, mostly porn tho, the rest of the town is secretly rooting for shane and rick to get together already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Everybody knows Rick and Shane are into each other. Everybody, that is, except Rick.





	Inevitable

“Dad.”

Rick glances up from the dishes he’s been washing. “Yeah?”

“You’ll tell me when you and Shane become official, right?”

Rick glances up, starting and all but splashing water down his front. Carl looks dead serious – brows furrowed, head cocked. He reminds Rick of himself.

“Why would you want to know?” He says instead of answering; and then, “And – what do you mean, _when_?”

“So I know when I can start calling him Dad number two.” Carl drops into a chair at the table and gives Rick an incredulous look. “Besides. You haven’t noticed? It’s kind of obvious you two like each other – it’s the big drama in town.”

“What do you – that’s not-” Rick turns around, lips pulling down at the corners. “Carl, Shane and I are just friends. We’re – we’re like brothers. It ain’t like that. Okay?”

“Uh-huh.” Carl quirks an eyebrow. “Well, show me two brothers who act like you two do, and I’ll change my mind. ‘Til then..”

“That’s..” Rick swallows hard, returning to the dishes. “Forget about it, Carl. Shane and I are just friends, and that’s that.”

He wishes he could convince _himself_ of that, though; instead, he sits awake that night considering Carl’s words. _It’s kind of obvious you two like each other.._

* * *

When he heads into work the next day, he’s still thinking about it. He’s got a shit ton of paperwork, so he’s going to be stuck in the office all day – and that is _not_ going to go well for him. Of all days to be trapped inside, today is the worst.

He startles as a coffee cup drops onto his desk. He glances up and meets Shane’s brown eyes, and Shane gives him a grin.

“You look like shit, dude,” is Shane’s greeting, leaning on the desk. “And not even a damn hello this mornin’. You okay?”

“I’m.. ah..” He pauses before the word _fine_ can leave his lips. He lets out a long breath. “Actually, um.. I’ve been thinking. Have you ever thought about us?”

“Well, I’m thinkin’ about us right now, since we’re havin’ a conversation.” Shane tips his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean..” Rick shakes his head, frowning a little. “It’s just.. last night, after dinner, Carl said to tell him when we got together. Not if – when. Said it was obvious that we – you know. Guess it’s just been on my mind.”

“How come?” Shane says, pulling up the chair next to him. “Is it bad?”

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just.” Rick sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I never realized.. I never thought that what we do isn’t.. normal, I guess. I mean, I knew it, but.. I never thought about it before. It’s.. it’s just made me think, is all.”

Shane rests a hand on Rick’s back, gentle and soothing. Rick tries not to shiver. “Think about what?” Shane prompts, voice soft.

“Us, I guess.” Rick lets out a breath, closes his eyes for a moment. “Do you think other people really think we’re.. you know, an item?”

Shane shrugs. “Dunno. I don’t think it matters, but if it really bothers you that much you could always ask Tara – she’s newest.”

“I – I actually think I will,” Rick agrees after a moment, carefully standing from his desk. “Just for my own peace of mind.”

“You do that, cowboy.” Shane stands as well, giving him an easy-going grin that does nothing to soothe his nerves. “I gotta work on my own shit. See you tonight, okay?”

“Ah.. yeah.”

He steps away from his workspace, and instead approaches Tara at her desk. She’s a sweet girl – an out-of-towner who had come in to join their police force. Shane’s probably right. If anyone’s going to have a genuine opinion about it, it’s her.

“Hey, Rick,” She greets warmly, her expression kind. “What’s up?”

“Hey, uh..” He shifts on his feet for a moment, worrying his lower lip. “Can I ask you something?”

She quirks an eyebrow at him. “Sure.”

“When you first got here. Did you think Shane and I were – you know – a couple?”

“Well..” She hesitates a little, a sheepish short of smile creeping across her face. “Yeah, kind of. You two are just so close, it’s.. kind of hard to tell.”

“Oh.” _Great_. “Okay. I was just.. wondering.”

“Sorry I can’t tell you anything different.” She pats his arm soothingly. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like anybody cares, right?”

“Right,” He says weakly. _Nobody except me, apparently._

Unfortunately, Tara’s words do nothing to soothe him, and by the time he gets off the clock he’s all but exhausted himself thinking about his feelings for Shane. It had never really crossed his mind before, growing up in such a small, conservative town – and then with Lori, he hadn’t considered – but these days, now that it’s acceptable, he allows himself to consider the possibility. In hindsight, his feelings towards Shane are.. a lot like the ones he’d harbored for Lori, if a little repressed. He can’t pinpoint when exactly it started, but Shane makes him _happy_ , makes him feel warm and almost.. excited, in a way.

When he flips off his desk lamp, his back aching from hours spent bent over the desk, he realizes that, across the way, Shane’s light is still on. He makes his way carefully over. Shane’s leaning over the paperwork, brows furrowed; he’s so absorbed that when Rick rests a hand on his shoulder, he jumps, instinctively reaching for his gun. Rick considers himself lucky there _isn’t_ a gun there.

“Sorry, man,” Rick says lightly. “You ready to head home?” He pauses, cocks his head at the papers. “What’re you workin’ on?”

“Just.. stuff for the Sherriff.” Shane rubs the back of his neck, sighing softly. “He wants it tomorrow – so I’ll probably have to get this shit wrapped up early tomorrow mornin’. Sorry, I.. lost track of time.”

Rick softens a little. “It’s okay. Come on – we should get goin’.”

Shane stands, stretching every joint. _Jesus_. It’s like accepting his feelings have opened the floodgates – he can barely stop himself from watching Shane’s rippling muscles. He swallows hard, looking away.

A silence settles over them as Shane packs up and flips off his light. Rick can’t tell if the tension he feels is coming from him or not. It’s not like he can do anything about it, he thinks desperately; Shane is the picture of an All-American man, and he inevitably would be disinterested in Rick.

“So, did your talk with Tara help?” Shane prompts as he locks the door behind them. Rick fidgets with his phone in his pocket.

“Ah.. kind of. In a way.” Rick sighs, and Shane quirks an eyebrow.

“In a way?” Shane’s eyebrows lift further. “Shit. That’s descriptive. Not gonna tell your best friend, huh?”

“I.. Shane, it’s.. it’s complicated. Okay? It’s not that I – I just.. I don’t know, man.”

Rick walks on ahead to his car. After a pause he hears Shane jog after him, lightly callused hand grasping at his upper arm. There’s an apologetic expression on his face, and Rick can’t help but to give in to the puppy eyes.

“Listen, man,” Shane says, almost hesitantly. “I’m sorry. I get that it’s not easy, havin’ people thinking that.. well.. I’m just saying, if you want me to lay off bein’ all over you and whatnot, then.. I can do that.”

“It’s not that.” Rick takes a breath, shaking his head, gaze dropping to the pavement. “Like I said. It’s complicated, and I’m.. I’m really confused right now. I’m sorry, I just.. I don’t know what the hell is happening to me.”

Shane doesn’t respond. Instead he reaches up, gently cupping Rick’s jaw and tilting his head back up. Rick leans into the contact automatically, eyes slipping shut. Shane gives a soft little sigh, thumbing over Rick’s cheekbone.

“I’m sorry,” Shane murmurs. Rick glances up at him.

“What for?”

“Not bein’ able to help, I guess.” Shane’s thumb strokes his cheek again, and Rick sighs shakily. “Just.. I know how you feel. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Shane chuckles. “For the longest-ass time, I’ve been tryin’ to.. well, it doesn’t matter now. But yeah. I know.”

Rick doesn’t remember moving, but then he’s got his arms slung around Shane’s shoulders, his face buried in the crook of Shane’s neck. It takes a moment, but then he feels Shane’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him tight. It’s comforting.

“So what do we do?” He mumbles against Shane’s skin. Shane hums, fingers stroking up his spine.

“Not much we _can_ do.” Shane presses a quick, tentative kiss to Rick’s temple. Rick pulls back a little, surprised, and meets Shane’s brown gaze. “Sorry,” Shane adds quickly, “I didn’t think-”

“It’s fine.” The words leave Rick before he thinks about them, and he flushes, eyes going wide. “I – I mean – it’s just-” Suddenly it occurs to him how close they are; Shane’s hands are pressed to his lower back, his own against Shane’s shoulders, and they’re so close that Rick can feel Shane’s soft breath on his face.

It’s everything he’s been thinking about all day.

After a pause Shane leans down and presses their mouths together. Rick inhales sharply, reaching up to grasp at Shane’s jaw. He hadn’t really been anticipating Shane making the first move, and definitely not so fast – but then, that _is_ just like Shane. Not like he minds, anyway.

Shane.. doesn’t kiss the way Rick had been expecting. Maybe it’s because of their peculiar situation, but Shane is gentle, slow, almost tentative, as if he’s afraid of scaring Rick off. Shane’s shaved face is soft under Rick’s fingertips, and his lips are, too – Rick’s own are tingling gently, especially when he pulls back.

“How did that feel?” Shane prompts, voice rough. Rick flushes. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s had so little sexual contact since Lori or what – but just their little bit of kissing has caused a stir down below, and he glances down, embarrassed. Shane follows his gaze and chuckles softly. “Well,” He adds, “it’s good to know you’re enjoying yourself.”

Rick makes to respond – but then Shane’s backing him up against his car, both hands on his ass and mouth on his neck. Instead, he only manages a stuttered little gasp of Shane’s name, his back arching automatically. The scrape of Shane’s teeth, light against his throat, is enough to draw a whine from him, and he grasps desperately at his friend’s hair.

“Sh-Shane – Shane, wait,” He pants, trying to suppress a shiver as Shane’s knee slips between his thighs. Shane pulls back, brows furrowed.

“What?”

“We can’t – we can’t do this here.” Rick squirms for a moment in an attempt to pull away from the contact between his legs. “We’re out in public – an’ the night shift will be in soon-”

“Then let’s go.” Shane pulls him back forward by his hips, fingers stroking up his sides under his shirt. “We’re right on your car, dude. Let’s just go to my place.”

“I – I gotta – I gotta make sure Beth can watch Carl and Judy.” Rick swallows hard, fumbling for his phone in his pocket. Shane just gives an impatient huff and nuzzles back against the crook of his jaw. He can’t help the sounds that leave him with every little kiss and bite to his neck, and his hands are shaking so badly he counts himself lucky he manages to get the text typed to Carl.

_Probably spending night at Shane’s. Will you ask Beth if she’ll stay the night with you guys? I’ll pay her extra_

It feels like an eternity before Carl texts back. Shane’s cupping him gently through his pants, palm massaging his aching cock, and it’s all he can do not to collapse right there. As it is his hips rock forward with each pass of Shane’s hand over his bulge, and he can’t stop each little whimper that escapes into the night.

_she said ok. she also said not to worry about paying her more, since she’ll make enough off the bets she’ll collect tomorrow. have fun_

“Can we go now?” Shane mutters against Rick’s skin. Rick swallows, once, and nods, and Shane herds him into the car, stealing his keys out of his pocket.

“Do _not_ wreck my car.” Rick sounds pitiful, though, even to himself, and the words hold no venom. Shane chuckles.

“I got it.”

Rick shifts when Shane starts the car. He aches, and the gentle vibrations of the seat under him aren’t helping any. He bites lightly on his fist, tries to distract himself. It almost works, too, were it not for Shane’s hand coming to rest on his upper thigh.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Shane murmurs, glancing over at him. He swallows.

“I, ah.. it’s just..” Rick tries to get his thoughts back on track, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the warmth of Shane’s hand. “I still feel like.. I don’t know. I just feel.. bad, I guess.”

“About this?”

“No, no! I mean.. I mean –Shane, I’m damn near 40 years old, and I still don’t have half my shit figured out.” Rick shifts, rubbing a hand down his face. “If it took me this long to figure all this out..”

“Hey – hey, shit, man. You don’t have to know everything about you.” Shane says, glancing back at him. “Just roll with it. It’ll come when it comes. Like us tonight,” He adds, waggling his eyebrows, and Rick manages a little laugh.

“I don’t know how you do it. You just.. do things, live life.” Rick shakes his head. “I wish I could be like that.”

“Well, I don’t.” Rick flashes Shane a curious look, and Shane continues, “If you start actin’ like that, won’t be anyone to get me out of jail when I do stupid shit.”

Rick laughs again, smacking Shane’s shoulder, and Shane grins. Rick finds himself relaxing. Shane has this way of making him feel at ease – making him feel _at home_. He gently rests his hand on top of Shane’s, and Shane gives him a look, but doesn’t say anything.

The nerves begin to return, though, as they pull into Shane’s driveway. It’ll probably be obvious that he’s never done anything with another man – he’s inexperienced, and he knows it’s going to show. Hell, he’s only ever been with Lori. And Shane.. Shane has been getting laid twice as long. Rick can’t even begin to compare.

Shane catches him in another kiss when they step inside, closing the door and pushing him up against it. He shivers, winds his fingers into Shane’s hair. Shane’s hands are all over him – his hips, his thighs, his back – the touch is good, _wonderful_ , and Rick seems to be unable to stop shaking.

“Been waitin’ for this,” Shane murmurs, fingers stroking up Rick’s sides to wrap around his throat. “Been tryin’ to seduce you for a long-ass time, Rick. You’re so gorgeous, baby, _fuck_..”

Rick whines weakly, eyelashes fluttering. He can feel Shane’s hands squeezing gently at his throat; the pressure, just enough to make him light-headed, makes him shudder. He _wants_ – he doesn’t care what, really, he just wants Shane with every fiber of his being.

After a moment, judging just how far Rick will let him go, Shane pulls back, fingers instead dropping to the buttons of Rick’s shirt. Rick squirms obediently to allow him to draw it off, shudders at the cool air. Shane makes a soft sound at the sight.

“Come on, Rick,” Shane says, real soft, against his ear. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay,” Rick breathes back. His legs are trembling, and it’s with some difficulty that he follows Shane down the hallway. Shane’s bedroom, like always, looks as though a tornado has just blown through; the normalcy of it soothes him, makes him more comfortable.

Shane’s gentle as he lays Rick on the mattress, kneeling between the slighter man’s spread thighs. Rick’s cheeks are a shy shade of pink, his lips parted a little, and dear _God_ , Shane wants to ruin him.

Rick swallows as Shane quickly sheds his shirt. Shane’s always been muscular, a true sportsman, and maybe Rick’s always noticed it, but it’s more pronounced now than ever just how _strong_ Shane is, and it takes Rick’s breath away. He reaches out automatically, and Shane leans into him, kissing him again.

“Beautiful,” Shane murmurs against his lips, fingers hooking in the band of his pants. “Wonderful. Perfect. _Mine_.”

“Yours.” The word is pulled as a groan from Rick’s throat as Shane kisses down his throat to his chest, mouth closing over one sensitive nipple. His back arches up off the mattress automatically. Slowly Shane mouths over to the other nipple, sucking gently for only a moment before continuing on down his stomach. His breaths come ragged and sharp, especially so when Shane’s lips kiss along the band of his pants; he’s aching, _so_ sensitive, it’s been so long since he’s been touched, and if he weren’t so lost in Shane’s touch he would be embarrassed about the needy whines he can’t hold back.

Rick lifts his hips obediently to let Shane tug his pants off. There’s a damp spot spreading across the front of his boxers; Shane’s mouth drops to it at once, licking lightly against it. Rick gives a shuddering moan, winding his fingers into Shane’s hair.

“To-touch me,” He manages to gasp, real soft. “Please, Shane.”

Shane obliges him. His hips stutter upward as Shane draws his cock out, lightly callused fingers circling the base and stroking up the length. Shane’s clearly had practice – at the very least, more than Rick, though it’s not like that’s a high standard.

He arches again as Shane’s mouth closes around the head of his dick. He feels sort of like he might could come just from this; Shane has _definitely_ done this before. It’s the only reasonable explanation for how _good_ Shane is sucking him. Shane’s applying just the right amount of pressure around him, tongue working the vein on the bottom, and he’s _shaking_ , hips pushing off the bed further into Shane’s mouth.

“Shane-” He gasps, gritting his teeth. “Shane, I’m gonna _come_ , please, Shane-”

Shane pulls off, offering Rick a little grin. Rick whines at the sudden loss of contact. The cool air almost burns; and he reaches desperately out for Shane. Shane, however, ducks away from his grasp, instead nudging his hips up and nuzzling between his thighs. He cries out weakly, grasping desperately at Shane’s hair.

Shane tongues gently into him without warning, parting him with both thumbs, and he yelps, muscles tightening involuntarily. Shane chuckles softly against him, fingers kneading his ass. The feeling is absolutely bizarre – he’d tentatively fingered himself before, and he and Lori had experimented once or twice, but this is new – Shane’s tongue working him open, thumbs pressed to his rim. He hooks his knees over Shane’s shoulders, back arching.

“Shane,” He gasps, pulling Shane’s hair. “Shane, _Shane_ – ah!”

Shane pulls back, tongue swiping over his lips. Rick’s left panting, blue eyes round with distress; he’s _so close_ , damnit, all he needs is a little more of Shane’s hands and mouth on him. Shane chuckles softly, kissing back up Rick’s stomach and chest until he’s lying on his side next to Rick.

“Want somethin’, Rick?” Shane purrs against Rick’s throat, fingers stroking along his sides. Rick groans weakly.

“Wanna come,” Rick says desperately. “Need to come. Please, Shane.”

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Shane nips gently at his ear, squeezes his side. Rick whines.

“Touch me.”

“Where?” Shane murmurs. His hand slips down to Rick’s inner thigh, thumbing over the sensitive skin, and Rick pushes into his touch.

“M-my cock,” Rick falters, voice choking up, as Shane’s fingers wrap around his dick, “O-oh – there, that’s – that’s good, Shane..”

“Yeah?” Shane nuzzles the soft spot behind his ear, thumbing over the wet tip, and Rick’s hips lift into the contact. “You like me jerkin’ you off, Rick?”

“Uh-huh.” Rick’s breath hitches, his head falling back against the pillows. “Y-yeah, feels good – don’t, don’t stop, _ah-_ ”

He sinks his teeth into his lower lip, grasping desperately at Shane’s shoulders. Shane’s working him so good, squeezing gently and stroking slow, fingers passing over the slit with each upward stroke. He’s not going to last like this, he can feel it.

“I’m gonna come,” He chokes out, eyelashes fluttering. “Gonna – gonna come, _Shane-_ ”

“Then come,” Shane hums. Rick definitely can’t argue with that; he buries his face in Shane’s shoulder, one hand curling around the back of Shane’s neck, as he comes, hips stuttering up into Shane’s stilled fist. Shane coos softly in his ear through it, pressing little kisses to his temple and the top of his head.

It takes Rick a few moments to relax. Shane’s hand has lifted to gently cup the back of Rick’s neck, thumbing over the side of his throat, and Rick gives a shaky sigh, sinking into the mattress.

“You want to keep going?” Shane murmurs into his curls. He nods.

“Just.. gimmie a sec,” He says. Shane hums agreement, then turns over to begin rummaging through his desk. Rick gazes up at the ceiling, focuses on breathing properly; he’s still trembling a little, trying to come down from his orgasm. He hasn’t come that hard since.. since before Lori died, he thinks, several years ago. His own hand is good for a quick release, but the relief he feels now is so much better.

Shane turns back over with a half empty bottle of lube. Rick turns his head to peer curiously at him, and he offers a little grin.

“Can’t go any further without this.”

Rick flushes. “Well – I know that.” He squirms for a moment, glancing at the bottle and then back at Shane. “Just.. uh.. can – can we.. I-I mean.” He swallows, his cheeks feeling hot. Shane gives him a curious look. “I’ve never.. y’know.. with another guy. Just.. go slow. Please?”

Shane softens. “Of course, Rick. I want you to enjoy this. Just tell me if you want me to stop doin’ something, okay?”

Rick nods. Shane tips his head up with two fingers under his chin, and presses a slow, sweet kiss to his lips. He sighs softly into it.

“You ready to get started?” Shane murmurs into the kiss, thumbing over Rick’s cheekbone. Rick nods again.

“Be gentle,” Rick reminds him, voice tinged with nervousness. Shane hums.

“I will, baby. Promise.” Shane gives the slighter man another little kiss, then rolls over so he’s hovering over Rick. “Spread your legs for me?”

Rick obeys, cheeks flushing. He finds himself embarrassed despite the fact that Shane had been eating him out not ten minutes ago. This just feels more.. intimate, somehow; Rick can’t quite put his finger on it, but it’s there.

He watches with baited breath as Shane slicks two fingers. He can’t help being nervous – even though he knows Shane’s experienced, he can’t stop thinking about things going wrong. This, he supposes, is probably why he never got very far on himself.

“You trust me?” Shane prompts. Rick takes a breath.

“Yeah,” He responds. “I trust you. ‘m ready.”

“Okay. Just relax for me, baby. I’ll make you feel real good.”

Rick tries to comply, focusing on making his muscles relax. He closes his eyes, evens out his breath; he’s still nervous as hell, though. Then Shane’s fingers gently tease over his opening; his hips jerk and he gasps involuntarily, biting his lower lip. Shane hums soothingly.

“It’s okay, Rick. Just relax,” He says gently. Rick swallows hard.

“I’m – I’m tryin’. I’m okay. Just – go ahead.”

Shane eases one digit into him, then. All the breath is driven from him; he throws his head back into the pillows, gasping a little more loudly than he’d intended. His cock stirs between his legs, and Shane makes a pleased sound.

“Aren’t you just gorgeous?” Shane murmurs, giving the digits a couple of pumps before slipping in a second finger. Rick arches a little. “Yeah, you are. You look real good with my fingers up your ass.”

Rick whines. “Fe-feels good,” He chokes. “Feels – Shane, ‘s weird, but it’s _good_.”

“Yeah, it is.” Shane crooks both fingers, dragging a weak cry from Rick’s lips. “I promised I’d make you feel good, didn’t I?”

Shane’s fingers rubbing his insides render Rick unable to form coherent sentences. Rick honestly wishes he’d tried this earlier; he’s so, so sensitive, he _aches_ from how good he feels. On the other hand, though, he figures he probably wouldn’t be able to keep it up in the way Shane is doing it – fast and relentless, reaching for his prostate until he’s all but wailing with pleasure.

“You ready for me to fuck you?” Shane prompts, voice a low rumble. Rick nods tentatively.

“Just.. go slow. ‘m sorry I’m bein’ so nit-picky,” He adds weakly. “Just..”

“Shh.” Shane hushes him with a kiss, gently pulling both fingers out of him. “I know, Rick, okay? No need to apologize. You’re nervous, I get it. I promise I’ll be gentle, okay?”

Rick nods again. He trusts Shane, he does – Shane’s always been gentle with him, always been protective of him, and if anybody’s going to do him right, it’s going to be Shane. Regardless of that, though, he’s nervous; he doesn’t know what to expect, and he’s afraid if he doesn’t enjoy it, they won’t work out.

He fastens his fingers under the band of Shane’s pants, and Shane shifts to allow him to pull them off, letting them slip down muscular thighs. Rick’s almost embarrassed to admit the way his breath hitches, comes out a whine, at the tent in Shane’s boxers. Shane chuckles softly.

“Want somethin’, Rick?” Shane teases, brown eyes hooded. Rick huffs.

“Want you to fuck me.”

Shane seems taken aback for a moment. Then a sly grin tugs the corners of his lips, gently grasping Rick’s thighs and nudging them open. “Shit, tell me how you really feel.”

He drops down to kiss Rick, just for a quick second, before leaning back and tugging his boxers off. Rick’s heart skips a beat. He’s big; Rick’s not sure what he’d been expecting, but suddenly it feels like a bit too much. Shane leans back over him, and he backs off skittishly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Shane prompts, grin slipping to a concerned frown. “You okay, Rick?”

“I – I don’t.. I don’t know if I can do this.” Rick swallows hard, feeling guilty. “I.. I don’t know..”

Shane softens. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. Just tell me what you want.”

“I.. don’t know.” Rick takes a breath, eyes slipping shut. Shane leans down over him, kissing his forehead gently. “I’m scared, Shane.”

“I know.” Shane cups his face, thumbing over his cheekbones. “I’ll do whatever you want me to, okay, Rick?”

Rick nods, and Shane kisses him slow again, coaxing him to relax. Shane’s kisses are oh so gentle, putting him at ease, and after a moment of lazy kissing he allows Shane to slip between his legs again, leaning down on his chest. Shane’s hands come to rest on his hips; he shivers, gasping softly into the kiss.

“Are you okay with this?” Shane murmurs. Rick pulls back, leaning his head back into the pillows.

“Yeah,” Rick breathes. “Yes. Okay.”

Shane hums, sitting up and carefully lubing himself up. Rick swallows his fear, eyes closing, as Shane lines up with his opening. He knows that Shane won’t hurt him, but he’s _scared_. He feels Shane’s lips on his neck, soothing and grounding, and then Shane’s pushing in and he’s arching, lips parting in a soundless cry. He’s not sure if it’s because it’s his first time, or what, but Shane feels so _thick_ , stretching him further than he should be.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shane grunts, fingers pressing bruises into his hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby.”

Rick can’t speak. He feels choked up and almost pained, and his legs are shaking, and for a long moment he thinks he might just die. Then Shane bottoms out inside of him, pressing their hips together, at which point all of the breath escapes him in a high-pitched whine.

“You okay, Rick?” Shane says, voice taut. He nods.

“Need – need a second,” He pants, eyelashes fluttering. “Full, ‘m so full..”

“I know.” Shane pushes his sweaty curls back from his forehead, and his blue eyes open, peering up at Shane. “Tell me when, okay?”

“You – you can start moving,” Rick breathes. “Please.”

Shane obliges. He pulls back, pushes back in, and Rick groans weakly, eyes closing again. He hitches Rick’s leg higher up around his waist and begins to thrust regularly into the slighter man. Rick’s trembling under him, whimpering with each inward thrust, and he leans down and mouths gently at Rick’s throat.

“Sh-Shane,” Rick says breathlessly, fingers pulling at Shane’s shoulders. “More. Please.”

Shane groans into the crook of his neck and begins to thrust harder, arms looping around his waist to pull him closer. He lets go of Shane’s shoulders in favor of looping both arms around the man’s torso, clinging desperately to him.

Shane groans out somewhat unintelligibly into his shoulder when he tenses. He can’t help it; Shane had brushed his prostate with one particularly rough thrust, and pleasure had sparked up his spine so intensely he’d seen stars for a second. It’s as if Shane can tell, too, because he angles quickly to fuck harshly against his spot. He cries out at the sudden pleasure.

“S-so good,” He keens, throwing his head back, and Shane sucks in a harsh bruise to the side of his neck. “Fuck – th-there, there, right there, baby please-”

“Good boy,” Shane pants against his skin. “So wonderful, Rick. Fucking _mine_. You’re mine, baby, understand?”

“Y-yes – _ah_!” Rick arches again, mind going blank. He can’t stop shaking; Shane’s pounding relentlessly into his spot, making him feel so light-headed and wonderful he can’t tell which direction is up. Shane pulls his leg up over one shoulder for a better angle, and he yelps at the pleasure.

“Good,” Shane growls. “Good, fucking good.. you gonna come for me, Rick? Gonna fucking come all over yourself from how good my cock feels?”

Rick sobs weakly and nods. He can feel Shane pushing in deep, fucking him with so much force the bed is creaking and shaking under them. His insides feel raw and open, but it’s a _good_ feeling – he’s never felt like this before, so overwhelmed and pleasured.

“Ple-please,” Rick’s voice cracks, and he squirms, as Shane adjusts to pound down into him into the bed, “please, gonna come, I’m gonna come, _please_!”

Shane’s fingers close around his cock. His hips jerk into it, and then back into the thrusts into him, and he hiccups, brows drawn with distress. Shane strokes him quick and firm, thumbing the head of his cock and rubbing the precome down his length.

“Come on, baby,” Shane says. “Come. Come for me, baby, say my name.”

Rick can’t help but to obey, spilling hot and wet onto his chest and stomach. Shane groans at the sight, letting go of his cock in favor of grabbing his hips, holding him so tight he knows he’ll have bruises. Shane’s close, he can feel it – Shane’s cock is throbbing inside him, and his hole is slick with Shane’s precome. Now that he’s come, he’s so overly sensitive, and he paws at the back of Shane’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss.

“Please, come,” He whimpers into it, hands roaming down the broad expanse of Shane’s back. “Come inside me. Please.”

Shane groans against Rick’s lips. His thrusts are growing sloppy and erratic, hips snapping forward harshly and without rhythm. Rick shudders, grasps at Shane’s thighs, until Shane gives another low groan and spills into him, and he gasps at the sudden flood of warmth inside him. The feeling makes his hips jerk automatically.

Slowly Shane pulls out, and Rick gives an exhausted keen. He can feel Shane’s come slipping out of him into the sheets. Shane sinks onto the bed next to him, and he turns over, curling up into Shane’s warm chest. Shane slings an arm over his waist.

“How was that?” Shane says gently, kissing his temple. He makes a soft sound of pleasure.

“Good,” He murmurs. “Real good. Thank you.”

“Told you I’d do you good.” Shane reaches up, combing a hand through his sweaty curls. “So, uh.. let me ask you somethin’, Rick.”

“Mm?”

“You, uh.. you wanna make this shit official?” There’s a little note of nervousness in Shane’s voice, one Rick’s never heard before. He peers up from under his eyelashes.

“Yeah,” He agrees after taking a moment to consider it. It feels.. natural. The other handful of people he’d been interested had made him feel guilty, thinking about Lori – but it’s been three years now, and Shane.. Shane’s always been there, even before he knew it. Besides, he thinks she’d approve. Shane is good to him, takes care of him. He nuzzles in against Shane’s chest and gives a happy sigh.

He’ll have to remember to tell Carl in the morning.


End file.
